Hades
Hades was the god of the The Underworld and of the Dead alongside his queen, Persephone. He ruled the Underworld as his kingdom and his queen and wife was Persephone. He also had a wife Persephone, that was Zeus' daughter. Hades was one of the children of Kronos and Rhea, and his brothers included Zeus and Poseidon. His servants included Charon the boatman, and the hellhound Cerberus was his treasured pet. Even though he is a god, he chose not to have a throne on Mount Olympus. He ruled and possessed the earths riches and wealth. He controlled the demons and spirits in the underworld. The Underworld is sometimes called Hades, like its ruler. Birth Hades was given birth by the Titans, Kronus and Rhea, like his other siblings,he was eaten by his father in fear. He was the oldest son, but the second oldest out of Kronos' and Rhea's six children after Hestia. Titanomanchy During The Great War, Hades fought alongside the Olympians and helped a great deal with it. With the help of Hades, Poseidon, and the other Gods, Zeus was able to defeat Cronos and the Titans, thus ending the Great War. Hades' Rule When the war ended, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus divided the world umong themselves, Poseidon getting to rule the sea, Zeus,the heavens, while Hades got the Underworld and the Earth belonged to all three.It is said that Hades was always the unlucky one, and it is no wonder he got stuck with the Underworld. Wife Hades wife, Persephone (Persopine), was the goddess of crops and spring, daughter of Demeter. Demeter and Persephone were picking crops, when Persephone was caught by the sight of a flower, the narcissus. Unnoticed by the maidens with her, Persephone went to pick up the flower. Out of no where, the ground split, and Hades himself rode out in his majestic chariot, guided by black-ash steeds. Grabbing Persephone, he rode back into the Underworld, and the gap sealed. Demeter, not able to find Persephone, became extremely sullen and saddened. Her sadness left the Earth to die. Nothing grew, nothing was green. This was the season of Winter, in which Demeter was sad. Going to Zeus, she found that Hades himself had taken Persephone. So Hermes was sent, and asked Hades for Persephone back. In the Underworld, Hades was showering Persephone with gold and riches, but she would have none of it. Hearing the news, she gladly was allowed to go back. But Hades persuaded Persephone to eat a pomegranate seed. She went back to Demeter, happy again. And everything on Earth grew. But when Persephone told Demeter of the pomegranete seed, Demeter was struck with sadnees. Anything eaten in the Underworld, would bind the digester to hell for their life. So Zeus had declared Persephone would spend four months in Underworld, and the rest of the year coming back and living with Demeter. This is the reason that Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter was formed. In another myth, a dead spirit boy (which Demeter had turned into a lizard, and was eaten by a hawk) came to Persophone and convinced her to eat six pomegranete seeds, and when Zeus found out he declared she had to go back to the Underworld for six months, one month for each seed. Powers and Abilities The Powers and Abilities that Hades have are; he is the Greek God of the underworlds and he can control the powers of the afterlife. Being the God of the Dead and of the Underworld, Hades has complete control of its spirits. It is assumed he has the power to summon monsters from his realm, to go to Olympus or the earthen realms. Hades also possessed the Helmet of Invisibility, also known as the Helm of Hades, which he wore during the Titanomachy. This helm was created by the Cyclopes and granted the wearer invisibility from supernatural beings. It should not be confused with the similar Helm of Darkness, which was given to Hades specifically by the Cyclopes during the Titanomachy. Hades being also the God of Wealth and Riches has the ability to turn any material into gold, silver, diamonds and other precious substances. Not only can he turn items into the minerals above, he also has a magnetic-like pull to his body, making it randomly pull emeralds and such out of the ground. Gallery As.jpg Hades_PJ.jpg Aass.jpg Hades_(Steve_Coogan).jpg Hades_(Ralph_Fiennes).jpg Disney Hades.jpg As.jpg|God of the under world de:Hades Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Children of Cronus Category:Underworld Gods Category:Main Three Gods Category:Immortals in the Percy Jackson Books Category:Father Category:Children of Rhea